


Drunk

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [22]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: The aftermath of the night is empty bottles and scraps of food.





	Drunk

The aftermath of the night is empty bottles and scraps of food. For being almost 1:00am, Jack is incredibly animated. Miranda watches her collect empty bottles and paper plates.

“Jaaack.”

“Yes?” She doesn’t turn to look at Miranda as she tries to find the remaining bottle. If she can count, she’s missing a bottle out of the 2 six packs they’d gone through. 

“Looking for something?" 

The sound makes Jack turn around. Miranda smiles as she blows against the bottle in her hand, causing it to hum in a steady tune. 

"Give me that; the faster we clean, the faster I can go to sleep.” Jack extends her hand towards her.

Miranda shakes her head, vigorously enough that her black hair sways along from side to side. 

“Don’t be a child.” Jack rolls her eyes as Miranda clutches the bottle.

“I’m not done." 

Tilting the bottle back, Miranda chugs the remains of it. In the morning she’ll be able to determine how Jack ever convinced her to drink this stuff. Jack smirks at the scene, reaching for the bottle once it’s empty, but Miranda pulls it out of reach again.

"Since when are you the responsible one?” Miranda asks as she keeps the bottle at bay.

“Cheerleader, stop fucking around, I’m tired." 

"Then sit, leave the clean up for later. Come here.” Miranda pats the space next to her.

Sighing in defeat, Jack joins her on the couch unceremoniously.

“Now what?" 

Miranda leaves her empty bottle aside and grabs Jack by the shoulders, forcing her to lean back against her lap.

"Just relax." 

"Relax? I’m going to fall asleep… If I get any more settled…” Her anger drifts off as Miranda’s hands massages her shoulders.

“Then, good night sweet Jack.” Miranda whispers as she leans down and kisses her forehead.


End file.
